Fantasy
by xLou26
Summary: Everyone has a fantasy, but some like to indulge more than others. Wade Barrett/OC/Sheamus Twoshot for nefertina-shanf
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Twoshot for nefertina-shanf :)**

_**Fantasy**_

Monica walked into the big spacious living room. The huge french doors were open and the white linen curtains swayed with the breeze from the sea. The sky was dark, faint twinkles from the stars appearing from behind the passing clouds. She glanced down at the note in her hand, _'Your fantasy will come true tonight - 8pm'_. She pushed the note back into her handbag and dropped it to the floor.

She turned to the door as she heard voices floating through the living room; he was right on time. She didn't have to see the two men to know who they were. She smiled as Stu stepped into her line of vision; a black suit looked particularly delicious on him. A second later another man appeared; her cheeks flushed and she looked to her feet. The black Daffodile Louboutins seemingly a distraction from her embarrassment.

"Don't be shy." Stu's voice was low and rough; she knew he had been drinking whiskey. She tore her gaze from her shoes to the Irishman standing a few meters away from her. A flat cap sat covering his fiery hair; a black dress shirt was tucked into a pair of black dress pants with a dark grey waist coat on top. Stu reached out for her, a gentle and loving kiss placed upon her lips. "This is what you wanted. Isn't it?" She nodded in return, her eyes wandering back to Stephen. His hands were neatly placed in the pockets of his dress pants. She turned back to Stu who nodded at her, allowing her to approach Stephen if she wished. She smiled softly at Stu before taking a few steps towards the Irishman.

She reached out for him; his whole persona had drawn her in like a moth to a flame. But he was quick. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. His big arm held hers behind her back, the muscles in his arms straining as she writhed against him, her shallow breathing filling the room. Her petite body rubbed against his, his tensed abdominals grazing her back. She stared at the man now before her, his green eyes dark and intense. He licked his lips as his gaze swept across ever curve of her body; she was going to be devoured.

She glanced over her shoulder at Stephen; a wicked grin had spread across his features. His hand curled around her throat bringing her head back to rest against his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her ear, the low rumble of his Irish brogue making her tremble in his grip. "Hold on tight." She moaned at his teasing words; her arms were restrained and her hands unable to grip onto anything. His head lowered and his teeth sunk into her neck.

Whilst Stephen assaulted her with nips and kisses Stu strode towards her, the dress covering her being ripped off her body. She gasped as she was exposed to the Englishman before her. He dipped his hand beneath her panties, grinning as he dragged his fingers down her folds. His digit was instantly coated in her delicious wetness. He brought his hand up to her mouth, making her taste herself on his fingers as she took them into her mouth. She teased his fingers like she wanted to do to his hard length she could see straining against his dress pants. Her breathing was heavy as he pulled his fingers from her mouth. Stu nodded to Stephen who let her go. She instantly moved to Stu, who kissed her hard. "Leave the shoes on, take the rest off." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, hesitating for a moment. "Monica, don't make me tell you again." Stu's voice was stern; he held her away at arm's length, waiting for her to do as he said. She unclipped her red lace bra and slowly let it hit the floor; it was quickly followed by her matching panties. She glanced over her shoulder to see Stephens's eyes travelling the length of her body, his gaze drinking up the sight of her.

As Monica heard Stu walk away from her she watched him intently, she needed to know what he was up to. His big strides took him over to the bar in the corner of the room. The large mahogany bar had 3 leather bar stools set in front. He reached into the fridge and brought out a large bottle, clutching it by its thin neck. "Stand over there." He pointed to a spot just in front of the large glass coffee table. She walked over, her heels clicking and echoing throughout the room.

Stu grinned and shook the bottle; his thumb popped the cork free. Streams of condensation and bubbles spurted into the air. He aimed the bottle directly at her, her gorgeous skin coated in tiny drops of sweet sticky champagne. Stephen watched a few drops slide between her breasts before stepping forward towards her. His tongue snaked out darting across her skin which tingled under his touch. He lapped up the few drops as her hands slipped into his hair, gently tugging to make sure he continued his assault. She felt Stu behind her, the heat radiating from his body seeping into her skin. His big hand slipped through her hair, a fistful taken into his grip. He pulled her head back. She blinked a few times seeing the familiar smirk on his face and the bottle of champagne in his hand. "Open wide."

She swiped her tongue over her lips and let her eyes drift shut. Stephen had moved away from her; his dark grey eyes travelled across her body. Stu tipped the bottle up, letting the cold bubbly liquid cascade down her body. It hit the wooden floor, pooling at her feet. He threw the bottle to one of the leather armchairs behind him and gripped her hair tighter. He brought his lips to her ear. "I'm suddenly craving something sweet." He took her upper arm in his hand and dragged her to the couch. He lay down on the cool leather and pulled her on top of him. He dragged her up his body so she was settled above his face, her knees planted firmly either side of his head. His large hands gripped the back of her thighs bringing her closer to him. His mouth completely covered her, his tongue darting out dragging up her wet folds to her clit. Her hands slipped into his hair, gripping tightly as her head rolled back in pleasure. Sparks flew across her skin as his hands massaged her thighs and his skilled tongue slipped into her.

The light around her dimmed slightly; Stephen stepped in front of her, his large hand stroking his thick hard length. He had stripped himself of his waist coat and shirt; his dress pants now unbuckled and slung low on his hips. "Come here." His hand circled the back of her neck and her hands moved from Stu's hair to the arm of the couch to keep her balance. He brought her forward slightly, and brushed the blunt tip of his length against her lips, pre-cum glossing them until she licked her lips gathering his flavour. Stephen took advantage and pushed her head down as her mouth slipped open. A moan left her, surrounding Stephens length with a delicious vibration. Stu continued to swirl his tongue around her clit, her sweet essence quickly becoming addictive.

Stephen growled as she took him further into her mouth. His hand brushed the back of her neck, coaxing her to take him further. She writhed around against Stu, his fingers painfully digging into her skin to try and get her to stay still. She felt herself begin to crumble, her focus slipping by the moment. She wanted to show Stu she could keep her control, but it was clear both men had her falling apart at the seams in an instant. She clung onto Stephens waist, her nails clawing at him as her orgasm slowly loomed over her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her body began to tremble. Stu's grip on her was strong, his tongue rapidly flicking over her clit with his slick tongue. She moaned around Stephens length, her head bobbing up and down with Stephens control.

She rolled her hips against Stu, her orgasm gripping her harder than ever before. Stu lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar, her body shaking as she fell into a state of bliss. Stephen pulled away from her as a cry left her lips, her hands gripping onto the supple leather. Just as she reached her peak Stu picked her up and set her down on the couch. He nodded to Stephen as he moved around to the back of the couch, his tie and dinner jacket quickly being removed. He rolled the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt to his elbows as he stood behind the couch. She snapped her head back to Stephen as she felt his warm hands grip onto her delicate ankles.

Forcefully her legs were pulled apart; the huge Irishman stared down at her. He had stripped himself completely. She swallowed hard as he brushed the heavy tip against her dripping centre. A smirk slipped onto his features as he teased her. She felt Stu's hands on her shoulders but her gaze remained in front of her. She admired his perfectly sculpted body; his defined abs and huge biceps stood out to her the most. She wanted to touch him. She sat up slightly, her hand moving out as she tried to get a feel of his milky skin. Stu quickly pulled her back down. "No you don't, take what you're given." He gripped both of her wrists in one hand and brought them above her head. Her back arched and Stephen pushed into her.

"Oh fuck." She pulled against Stu's grip as Stephen filled her completely. He was thicker than Stu and parted her like nothing she had ever felt before. Stu leant over and pressed his lips against hers as Stephen pulled out and slammed back into her. Her cries were mumbled with Stu's mouth still on hers, kissing her hard as Stephen began thrusting into her. Stu let one hand trail to her breasts, brushing his thumb against her hard nipples. Again she moved against the restrain that Stu had on her. Her eyes were fixed with Stephens. A thin coat of sweat covered his body, his skin glistening under the bright artificial lights of the room. He pulled her legs further apart and drove into her harder and faster. Stu pressed his lips to her ear, nuzzling gently before he began speaking to her. "Come for me." His hand slipped down across her stomach to her clit. He began rubbing slow circles matching every thrust Stephen made. She tried to pull herself free from Stu's strong grip, the intensity of pleasure overwhelming her senses. Her body began shaking again as Stu continued to rub his finger across her clit and Stephen increased his pace, his powerful body sending her hurtling into a mind blowing orgasm. She gripped him hard, her tight slick channel milking him as her mind spun and her body trembled. Stu let her hands go; his hot breath danced across her cheek, "This isn't over yet."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fantasy**_

_Part 2_

"Stay there, Monica." Stu ordered and he left her. She glanced up at Stephen, her heart still pounding against her chest. The smirk that etched his face sent shivers racing down her spine. He moved to sit next to her on the couch and his eyes ran down her naked frame, his presence now more obvious to her than ever. His all consuming body took up the air around her. Air she was desperately trying to breathe in to keep her calm.

She swallowed hard as she stared at Stu as he strode back into the room around the couch, a pair handcuffs dangling from one of his long fingers. "Time to decide, Monica." He stepped closer to her. "Have you had enough?" Her eyes shot to Stephen who was still sat next to her. He reached down for the tie on the floor, pulling it through his hand. She shook her head and mumbled a small no, her mind still shattered from the orgasm just minutes ago. "Excellent."

"Stand up." Stephens Irish brogue vibrated across her skin, rough but beautiful at the same time. It was the first time he had given her the orders. She glanced at Stu, wanting any kind of confirmation. A slight nod of his head was all she needed. She stood up and instantly felt Stephens hands brushing up the back of her thighs. His hand came down sharply on her behind; at the same time Stu moved to stand in front of her, the handcuffs flying from Stu to Stephen. He caught them swiftly in one hand and snapped them shut across both of her wrists behind her back. Stu placed the silk tie across her eyes, tying it in a bow at the back of her head.

Stu grabbed hold of her shoulder and dragged her across the room to the mini bar. She only just managed to get across without falling over on her heels. He bent her over one of the bar stools, her stomach hit the cool leather and her cheek pressed into the next barstool along. She tip toed on her heels as he took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Her lips parted and she breathlessly called out his name. He stroked her cheek before dragging his hand down her back to the handcuffs. His hand wrapped around the cold metal between her wrists and pulled slightly. She moaned as he pulled her back and thrust into her. The stool tilted forward slightly but he held onto her, relentless and aggressive he continued.

"Harder." She breathed out followed by a long drawn out moan. He smirked knowing just how she liked it, how to move to get her into a writhing mess of pleasure. She felt everything inside her light on fire, liquid pleasure running through her veins. One big hand held on to her hip whilst the other slipped to her throat. His hand moved up to her jaw, his thumb rubbing her plump bottom lip as he tilted her head back. His thumb slipped into her mouth and she sunk her teeth into his tanned flesh. He squeezed her jaw slightly and hissed. The pain shot through him, curling into his abdomen and exploding into pleasure. His head rolled back and his eyes slipped shut. He want to another place, one where he lost all control giving everything he had to the woman he was buried in. She writhed beneath him; her body trembled and rubbed against the leather. Her orgasm slammed into her hard and fast. Her legs trembled and her muscles ached. She screamed out his name and her nails dug into her palms. A few more deep thrusts and Stu joined her with his release. A growl tore from his chest as he came deep inside her. He pulled her up and held her against his hot chest.

"So good." He murmured against her neck as his hands trailed across her chest. He reached up and pulled off the tie around her eyes. She blinked a few times and turned her head to look up at Stu he kissed her forehead and nodded. Trust continued to circle his eyes and the corner of her mouth curled into a small smile.

After a few seconds she felt a presence before her, she turned to see the huge Irishman in front of her. Stu let her go and Stephen pulled her into his arms, she wanted to run her hands over his body but the handcuffs stopped her. Instead she nuzzled her face into Stephens neck and bit down into his soft flesh. A hiss left his lips and Stu forcefully dragged her away from the Irishman. He knew she would act up eventually, and he always waited for that moment, waited so he could punish her.

"Ah'll deal with her, Stu." His tongue swiped over swiped over his bottom lip as he let his eyes rake over his prey. He was going to enjoy this. He took hold of her arm and pulled her away from the other man. He pushed her to her knees bending her over the coffee table. He pushed her face down into the glass and got down on his knees behind her. He bent over her small frame and sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she let out a cry. Pulling her legs apart slightly he trust into her hard and grabbed a fistful of hair. His lips brushed against her ear. "Yeh going to bite me again, Monica?" He made her look at him, instead of the answer he was looking for she let a grin creep to her face then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He pushed her back down and continued to thrust into her. His hand came down hard, connecting with her backside. She cried out into the room and her breath stifled.

Stu had sat down on the couch, a glass of whiskey resting delicately between his long fingers. He sat and he watched. Stephens hand rained down on her behind, his thrusts still strong and deep. He held onto her wrists and leant over her, his lips brushed her shoulder briefly before dragging his tongue across her sweet skin. She whimpered beneath him as his weight settled on her. He reached for her wrists and unlocked the handcuffs and as soon as her hands were free she gripped onto the edge of the coffee table. He wrapped his big arm around her waist and she held onto his forearm, nails digging into his milky skin.

"Ste, please." She was close. Her body ached and her thighs trembled. His slick fingers reached for her sensitive spot, rubbing lightly. Her eyes locked with Stu's and his tongue ran across his thin lips. "Oh god. Don't stop."

Stephen groaned against her cheek, she tightened around him and dug her nails into him harder. Her body trembled and her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't know what left her mouth amidst her moans; all she knew was that it didn't sound like her. He held onto her tighter and sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he came. He didn't loosen his grip, his hot breath fanned across her shoulder as her body calmed down. He helped her stand up once he had caught his breath but she was still wobbly on her feet. She gripped tightly onto his biceps with both of her small hands. "Thank you." She pressed her lips against Stephens and he smiled down at her.

"Happy birthday, love." She glanced over at Stu, his dress shirt in his hand. He beckoned her over to him with two crooked fingers. As she reached him he held out the shirt and helped her slip her arms through the cool cotton sleeves. He engulfed her into his big arms and kissed the top of her head. She got what she wanted and he always delivered.


End file.
